


Wag the Dog

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Stand-alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender swap for a day.  What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wag the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jedimasterstar on LJ as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2010. Please forgive my abuse of gender-specific pronouns--I plead artistic license and the reader's convenience, given the length of the fic.

The weirdest thing, Rose decided, was being bigger. Chairs seemed lower than he thought they should be, and ordinary things like the comb he dragged through his short, wavy hair seemed so much _smaller_ them they should. His thick, masculine fingers managed the buttons on his flies somehow, but it was a trial.

He'd have tried a pair with a zip, instead, but Jack had warned him against that. Strongly.

For all his difficulties, he still made it out of the, well, "changing" room a good ten minutes before Jack emerged. Jack's gorgeous dark hair was grown out long and her sparkling blue eyes were set above a more delicate cheekbones. She was shorter than the body Rose was wearing by a good bit. Rose found herself looking down the length of Jack's body to the flat, strappy sandals on her pedicured feet and back up again. "You like?" Jack purred sweetly.

Rose smothered a snicker. "Takin' those tits for a test drive make you late?" he teased, surprised by the masculine pitch of his own voice.

Jack grinned and crossed her arms under the implicated anatomy. "And why not?"

Rose smirked. "Think you're goin' to want to go back and trade them in for a smaller pair."

Jack blinked. "I am?" She looked down at her endowments. "We'll probably only get to do this once, Rose. I thought I might as well try the the most _emphatic_ option."

"I told you you wouldn't be able to run in heels, yeah? Try to run a few steps," Rose counseled.

Jack rolled her eyes, but she made a show of stretching her hamstrings before sprinting down the hallway. Rose winced in sympathy, folding his arms over a presently-flat chest as Jack stumbled to a stop, wincing and grabbing at her breasts. She studied her cleavage in some dismay. "You never told me these things don't come with much of a suspension," she commented, giving Rose a rueful grin. "I thought the bra was supposed to help?"

"There's only so much it can do," Rose said. "I'll wait here for you."

Jack sighed, and suspension or not, it really was impressive. "I guess I'll try for your size," she said, shooting Rose a look of wry amusement. "At least we know the Doctor likes those."


End file.
